


Thornless Rose

by BritishPotato



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishPotato/pseuds/BritishPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi is a smol bean in a flower shop and Jimin is his thornless rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction so it's probably rubbish. I literally throw commas in wherever so they're probs all in the wrong place.

At barely 2 o’clock in the afternoon the sun was already high in the sky, casting a warm glow on bustling streets of Seoul. Yoongi sat behind the counter, elbows digging into the wooden material. He watched as the world passed by outside, watched how the people were swept away in the busy city life. When the steady flow of customers began to slow, Yoongi would sit and watch the hundreds of people walking by. He never failed to notice how they didn’t stop to take in the beautiful world around them, how they were so caught up in the same routine they lived out every day.

Yoongi closed his eyes, the soft scent of flowers filling his nostrils and leaving a faint smile on his lips. Suddenly, the jingle of the bell that hung above the shop door rung out, causing the young man to jerk out of his daydream. He couldn’t see who had entered, the tall rows of blooming colour blocking his view. The only thing he could see was the top of the customer’s head which was covered in thick, tousled, brown hair. Yoongi let his gaze slip back down to the notebook sat on the surface before him. He picked up his pen and began to doodle while he waited for the customer.  
“Excuse me?” Yoongi jolted, his head snapping up instantly. The minute he looked up he felt a warm heat climbing up his face like the vines that grew up the side of his store. Not only had he not noticed the man stood before him but said person also looked like one of the adorable puppies he saw in the pet shop window just across the street. Yoongi surveyed the boy. He appeared a few years younger and where he was lacking in height he made up for with his broad muscular frame. He had chubby cheeks like a baby chipmunk and his dark eyes curved into little crescent moons when he smiled. Clutching a bouquet of flowers in his petite hands he stared expectantly at the elder. Yoongi, too afraid that his voice would crack, silently held out his hand, taking the flowers from the stranger. As he scanned the flowers he realised that the boy had picked a bunch a gorgeous blue hydrangeas which were accompanied by deep purple hyacinths.  
“You upset someone?” Yoongi asked, wrapping the flowers in a shimmering silver gift wrap.  
“Something like that.” The boy mumbled. He stood and stared down at his feet before looking up at Yoongi. He stared at him, looking the boy up and down. Usually such interactions would make Yoongi uncomfortable but something in the way the kid looked at him made a pleasant calmness settle over him. Yoongi mentally slapped himself. The boy had been in the shop no longer than 20 minutes and Yoongi was already acting like a complete creep. Quickly, he tore his gaze away and ripped his receipt from the machine. Tucking it into a bag along with his purchase, he carefully handed it across the counter.  
“Have a good day” he whispered, his voice disappearing. The little chipmunk gave him a warm grin and turned to leave the building. The bell rang again, signalling his exit and the shop keeper let out a long breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

Two days later, Yoongi was stood in his shop window watering the peonies that stood on display. They had finally begun to bloom a beautiful delicate pink, their ruffled petals blowing gently in the summer breeze. He was just about to move on to the mass of blue forget-me-nots when he saw a familiar customer strolling up the street. Yoongi froze. The boy had been popping into his thoughts since their first meeting two days ago. He’d been distracted by the image of smiling eyes and upturned lips so much that at one point he’d unknowingly put soil in his morning coffee. He expected the boy to wander straight past but instead he turned into the cool air-conditioned flower shop. Yoongi paused before taking his half-empty watering can to the counter where the boy was now patiently waiting, looking around at the simple yet beautiful interior of the store. When he saw Yoongi, a wide smile stretched across his face. Yoongi nodded his greeting then lowered his head, trying to cover the blush he knew would be easily noticeable. He was silently cursing his milky white complexion when the boy finally spoke.  
“Morning! I was wondering if you could help me with something.” He said cheerfully. Yoongi groaned internally. He already knew that there was no way he would be able to say no to the cute boy stood in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning and Yoongi was preparing to open the store. He was in the back carrying large bags of compost around (or at least trying to). Just when he thought his back was going to give out, he heard the familiar sound of someone entering.  
“Morning Yoongi-hyung!” It was the boy again, Jimin. Yoongi had learnt his name a few weeks ago when Jimin had come into the store looking for a job. At the time, the thought of working with the younger had made him flustered. Even now he was still unable to form a coherent sentence with his new employee, getting shy and tongue-tied whenever Jimin looked at him.  
“Need some help with that?” the boy asked amusedly. He grinned at the sight of his hyung struggling to lift the heavy weight. Before Yoongi could scold the boy, Jimin stepped forward and grabbed the bag. As he did, the two boy’s hands brushed against each other sending shocks through them. Immediately, they let go. Yoongi let out an awkward cough. He looked and saw Jimin staring down at his feet, something he seemed to do when he was embarrassed. The tips of his ears were stained pink causing Yoongi to look at him confusedly, wondering why the boy was so flustered.  
“Hyung…” Jimin whispered, pulling Yoongi from his thoughts. Yoongi looked up and into the boy’s eyes. He saw something there he couldn’t quite recognise.  
“W-What?” He stuttered, suddenly feeling conscious. Jimin’s eyes widened almost as if he was just coming to his senses.  
“Nothing…. It-it doesn’t matter” the boy grabbed the bag of compost and threw it over his strong shoulder. Quickly, he left the room and went to finish preparing for the start of the day. Yoongi sighed and ran a hand through his pale pink hair. What just happened?

Jimin came in the next day like usual. However, for the entire day he avoided Yoongi’s gaze, only speaking to the other when he was taking instructions. Yoongi began to worry. He was sure Jimin had noticed his little crush and didn't feel the same way. Sadness swept through him like a tidal wave. He knew he didn’t stand a chance with the younger boy. Hell, he didn’t even know if he was gay! Yoongi hurried off the shop floor and went outside. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an un-open packet of cigarettes and a lighter.   
Yoongi was already half way through the cigarette when he heard the distinct creak of the back door opening. He didn’t need to turn his head to know it was Jimin, he could feel his presence, feel him focusing all his attention on the man in front of him.  
“Yoongi-hyung…. What’s the matter?” Jimin asked hesitantly. Yoongi smirked, crushed the bud of his cigarette into the ground and walked towards the door, passing the boy.  
“Nothing Jimin. You don’t need to worry about me”. A tight grip encircled his wrist and suddenly he was dragged into a warm embrace. His breath hitched and his heart began to pound, skipping once every few beats. He looked up and saw Jimin’s face just above his own. His eyes were sealed shut and his face was red. Yoongi could hear the fast pace of his heartbeat through his white cotton t-shirt and wondered if Jimin could hear his too.  
“W-What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, giving a weak attempt at shoving the boy away. Jimin’s arms just tightened, locking the elder in a tight hug. Yoongi took a deep breath before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Jimin’s waist. He felt the other relax, a small smile forming on his face. Jimin lifted Yoongi’s head and rested their foreheads together. The man smiled as he pushed Jimin’s soft brown hair out of his eyes. He rested one hand on those chubby cheeks he adored so very much and then pressed his lips against Jimin’s soft plump mouth. Once the shock had worn off, Jimin pressed back into Yoongi. They were both clumsy and nervous, their teeth clacking together. Wrapping his hand around Jimin’s, Yoongi squeezed then pulled back reluctantly.  
“Is this okay?” He whispered, suddenly worried that Jimin was going regret this. Jimin’s tinkling laughter rang through the air filling Yoongi with ease.  
“Of course it is. I-I really like you hyung” he said bashfully. Yoongi smiled at the blush rising up the younger’s face.  
“Yeah, me too”. The two looked at each other for a moment before the eldest pulled away. “Come on, we need to get back to the store” Jimin whined but still let himself be pulled into the shop. Sunlight was filling the store and Yoongi thought that the place had never looked prettier. The room was now swarmed with a new feeling, one that appeared the minute Park Jimin stepped through those glass doors on that summer afternoon. Turning, he noticed Jimin at the counter setting down two flowers in a small cylinder vase.  
A pair of red thorn-less roses.


	3. Chapter 3

4 months later  
Jimin pushed the door open to his apartment, trying to escape the cool autumn breeze. All the lights were off except for one. He kicked off his worn converse and padded over to the sofa. He chuckled when he saw exactly what he had expected to find.  
“Hyung” he whispered, nudging the man snuggled on the couch. Yoongi didn't move, seemingly too deep in sleep to notice that his boyfriend was home. Jimin went to lift Yoongi when a small hand tugged on his shirt, pulling him onto the sofa.  
“How long have you been back?” He mumbled, voice thick with sleep. He wrapped himself around the younger’s chest, his hair tickling Jimin’s nose.  
“Not too long” he said, taking in the scent of Yoongi’s shampoo. He ran his fingers through Yoongi’s hair, leaving a trail of kisses on his head. The heat from Yoongi was making him drowsy, his eyes fluttering shut.  
“You wanna order something to eat?” he asked, fighting sleep. The only reply he got was a string of soft snores from the man cuddled into his side. He smiled and drowsily wrapped a blanket around the both of them. Soft rainfall had begun to fall outside, a lullaby pushing Jimin into the depths of sleep.  
“I love you hyung” he muttered, kissing Yoongi’s forehead as he finally fell into a deep and comfortable slumber.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thornless red rose - love at first sight  
> Blue hydrangeas - turn down a romantic proposal  
> Purple hyacinths - asking for forgiveness  
> If these are wrong then let me know  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed


End file.
